Imperfect
by Sasuke'sForever
Summary: Just a bunch of random sex. Don't read if you don't like. Karin,Sakura,Ino X Sasuke. Story might get really dark! If your gonna read, then REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!! I'm not DEAD! I'm just the slowest updater in the world!! I know it and I'm SORRY!! I hope you enjoy my latest story!!**

**--**

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke murmured softly into her ear. He leaned he and kissed her full on her lips.

_End flashback._

Sakura smiled remembering their wedding day. She twisted her ring around her finger, smiling sadly, regretfully. Was it only two months ago that Sasuke had pledged his undying love for her and her only? They weren't all lies, were they?

Sakura bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

_Everything he's said to you were all lies._

_**No! That's not true!**_

_Yes it is! And you know it!_

The girl couldn't stop tears from overflowing the rims of her eyes and down to cheeks. Today was Sasuke's wedding day, the day that he's marrying Ino, his third wife, only three weeks after taking Karin as his second wife. The tears flooded down her cheeks, and Sakura quickly wiped them away.

--

"Oh Sasuke! Mmm…baby! Harder…Oh yeah!"

The moans and screams echoed down the hall. Sakura lay curled up in her cold, lonely bed, she pulled the pillow over her ear and tried not to hear Sasuke and Ino fucking down the hallway.

Sakura sighed and bit her lip. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She stood up and marched down to Ino's new room.

On her way there, coming from the other side of the hallway, was Karin. Both of the women stopped short and glared at each other.

"What are you doing here, Bitch!?" Karin sneered, "I hope you're not trying to get lucky with my Sasuke!"

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Sakura retorted back, " After all he was _my_ husband first!"

They opened the door and both stepped in (**all the rooms in the house are REALLY big, by the way**). Sakura and Karin stepped out of their clothes and towards the bed.

Sasuke was in the middle of playing with Ino's breasts as his first and second wife approached the bed. He stopped and looked up.

Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him, her dusky, hard nipples pressing against Sasuke's well-chiseled chest. She let out a loud moan as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

Karin got ahold of Sasuke's erect member and started pumping him up and down. She wrapped her tongue around him and rubbed sucking on him hard. Her hands went to his balls and massaged gently.

Ino was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that those two bitches had came and took her Sasuke away from her! Especially on her wedding night! Ino's eyes narrowed as she came up behind Sasuke, wrapped her arms around his chest, and pulled him down onto his back.

Ino shoved Sakura out of the way, and crawled backwards to dangle her ass in front of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke grabbed her hips and pulled her down so that she was more directly seating on his mouth. Ino tilted her head back and moaned as his skilled tongue darted into her a few times before licking her opening at a rhythmic pace. She arched her back and pressed her hips harder against his mouth as she moaned out, "Sasuke! Oh baby! Mmmm…just like that! Harder!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to narrow her eyes. She let out an angry growled before turning to Karin, who was sucking Sasuke's cock. She shoved Karin, but the girl refused to budge. Sakura shouldered her and the girls fought for the right to suck Sasuke dick.

Karin took all of him into her mouth and hummed, the head of Sasuke's member hitting the sides of her throat. Sakura cautiously licked one of Sasuke's balls before taking it into her mouth. She sucked gently then harder when she heard him hiss.

Sasuke came with a low growl as Ino came, screaming, onto Sasuke's face. Sakura and Karin fought over who got to lick him clean, their tongues overlapping as they tried to get as much of Sasuke's juices into their mouths.

Sasuke's sat up, grabbed Karin, and flipped them over so he was on top. He attached himself onto Karin's left nipple and plunged into her. Karin's screams got louder with each vigorous thrust of Sasuke's hips. She closed her eyes and screamed herself hoarse as she came and came again and again.

Sasuke finally came and rolled off of Karin. He lay there for a moment catching his breath before turning back to his girls.

--

**So what do you think?? Should I continue?? I probably will! BUT I really need some advice!**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed and sank onto the couch

Sasuke sighed and sank onto the couch. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he just really wanted some time to relax. As if right on cue, Karin appeared behind him and Ino walked up and snuggled herself by his chest.

"Hey baby, you look stressed", Karin observed while rubbing his shoulders.

"Hn." Came his response.

"Hmm. Don't be." Ino murmured while placing butterfly kisses on his jaw line. She kissed her way down his neck to his chest. When she reached his collar she stopped and sat back from him. She then took off her clothes piece by piece, her shirt was the first to go, then her shorts, and lastly her bra and panties. She climbed down to the floor and seated herself between Sasuke's legs.

Karin leaned in from behind and started kissing him. Sasuke captured her lips and slipped his tongue into her hot, sweet cavern. He moaned quietly into her as he felt Ino pull down his pants and boxer and mold her hands around his large member.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked as he torn his mouth away from Karin and looked around.

"Dunno. Think she's in her room", Ino replied shortly, and went back to sucking him.

Karin licked the shell of his ear and sucked gently on his ear lobe.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called (**probably the second time he's ever yelled in his entire life! P**). Getting no response, he started to get up.

"No, baby", Karin whined, "Forget about her. Do you really need her when you have us!" She crossed her arms and splayed out her fingers on his chest. Sasuke sighed and let himself be pulled back onto the sofa.

At this time, Ino had fit him almost entirely into her mouth and was sucking hard. Sasuke grunted and leaned his head back onto Karin chest.

Ino, sensing he was close, stopped and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She smiled devilishly at him and sank down onto his fully erect member, sheathing him inside of her. A throaty groan escaped her lips. She leaned on his chest and moaned again. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he lifted her up and let her sink back down.

Sasuke buried his head by her neck, panting. He bit down on the curve of her neck as he continued lifting her up and down. His dick pushed through her tight, hot, silky pussy. He moaned into her shoulder.

He thrust his hips up as he brought Ino down, hitting a deep spot inside of her. Ino screamed and came, her cum dripping onto Sasuke's dick. Sasuke clenched his teeth and thrust a few more times and stiffened, signifying his release.

Karin took this time to undress herself. She walked around the couch and to Sasuke as soon as he was done with Ino.

"Pleeeease Sasuke", Karin begged him, and Sasuke allow her to pull him onto the floor. She climbed on top of him in a 69 position, and began stroking his member, which sprang immediately into full erection.

Karin lightly kissed the crown of his member and sucked on just the tip of him while rubbing the rest of him with her hands.

Sasuke used his thumbs to spread apart her folds and licked her once before traveling to the small nub nestled between her legs. He nipped and nibbled at her pleasure pearl, then he closed his mouth around it. He sucked and swirled his tongue around it, gently coaxing it out of its hiding place.

"Oh! Sas— Mmm! Sasuke!!" Karin begged.

Sasuke sucked harder and bit her clit harshly, causing Karin to come, screaming his name.

Ino took this moment to roll Karin off of him, and place herself on top of him. Sasuke flipped them over so he was on top. In one swift motion, he penetrated into Ino and started thrusting hard and fast into her. Ino screamed and clung on to his shoulders.

A whiny, whimpering sound escaped Karin's mouth. She came up behind Sasuke and trailed her hand down to the place he and Ino were joined. She swayed her body backwards and managed to pull him out of Ino. She fastened her arm around his neck and toppled backwards onto her back, pulling Sasuke on top of her.

Sasuke crushed his lip to hers and thrusted into Karin. He rocked his hips in and out of her, setting a rough pace. Karin's arms wrapped around him, her nails raking down his muscular back.

Ino watch the two fuck, her eyes narrowed to slits. She did _not_ just lose to that _slutty whore_!

Karin arched her back each time he thrust, and begged him to go faster, her breath coming out in short pants. He reached down and pinched her clit, and heard Karin scream and felt her cum dripping down his thighs before he came as well.

Sasuke rolled off to her side, breathing hard. He barely had time to catch his breath before Ino pounced on him.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to Sakura's room, grasped the doorknob, turned it, and walked in, making sure to lock it behind him. Sakura was lying on the bed, looking at some photos of her and— she quickly gathered them up as Sasuke walked in.

"Yes Sasuke?" She inquired with a cool, collective tone. She calmly looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you hear me call you earlier today?" Sasuke's voice was quiet and low, and sounded a bit strained.

"And for what was this?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke was briefly silent. "For—"

"For you to use me as your sex toy! Am I right?!" Sakura's eyes flashed, her calm mask was gone. She glared angrily at him, her teeth clenched and eyes blazing. (**By the way, if you don't get it, Sakura's mad 'cause of Sasuke's 'I own you' attitude and Sasuke's slightly upset because Sakura didn't come when he called her earlier**).

Sasuke merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a small sign that her behavior amused him.

"You think that I'm your slave!" She spat at him, scowling. "You think that I belong to you and that—that—I'm part of your property! You—you—think that Ino and Karin and—and—ALL BELONG TO YOU!"

"I do", he stated, very amused by her flustered appearance.

"Well, you know what! I've got new for you! I'm NOT part of your property! I'm DON'T belong to YOU! And—and—" She looked at him and seeing that his eyes were narrowed at her, she turned her nose up and continued, "I do NOT belong to you! I CAN leave you and—"

Sakura didn't get a chance to finish. Sasuke had pinned her to the wall, her back against the wall and their noses almost touching.

"I do own you", he growled quietly, "You _do_ belong to me. You belonged to me the moment I set eyes on you. You belong to me and me only, no one else! You are _mine_!"

"N—No!" Sakura whimpered out, "N—n—no!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. "Yes", he snarled before roughly claiming her lips.

Sakura whimpered and tried to push him off. Sasuke seized her hands and pinned them over her head.

His tongue licked her lower lip, demanding entrance, but Sakura tightly closed her lips. Sasuke growled and bit down hard onto her lower lip, drawing blood. Sakura cried out in pain, and Sasuke quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Sasuke's tongue dominated Sakura's mouth, wanting to taste as much as he could of her sweet mouth. Sasuke let out a quiet moan, leaned closer, and deepened the kiss even more, despite of Sakura's struggling.

He finally broke the kiss, leaving Sakura gasping for air. He roughly threw her onto the bed. Sakura twisted around and tried to escape, but Sasuke straddled her hips, grabbed her flailing arms, and used chakra strings to bind them to the bedposts, tightly securing her.

Sakura struggled vainly to get free. Sasuke just chuckled dark and kissed her before seating himself comfortably between her legs.

He took out a kunai and placed and pressed the sharp blade onto her heaving chest, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood, and slowly trailed it down her body. It cut through her shirt, trailed down the valley between her breasts, and cut through her bra, revealing her perfect, plump breasts to Sasuke.

"Please stop! No! Sasuke stop! Please", Sakura cried.

Sasuke didn't stop. He continued down until her reached the hem of her pants, there he removed her shredded shirt and bra and tossed those and his kunai carelessly to the side.

He smirked at her half naked form and leaned down on top of her. He nuzzled her ear and the crook of her neck, and murmured, "You're so beautiful, you know that Sakura?" Sakura twisted her head away from him and tried once again to escape.

Sasuke chuckled again and Sakura could feel him smirking against her as he took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at it as his hand kneaded and massaged her other breast.

Sakura couldn't suppress a moan, she loved having her nipples sucked.

Sasuke switched over to the neglected breast, swirling his tongue over the erect mound, his fingers pinching and tugging the other. He pulled back and blew softly, causing Sakura to gasp and cry out.

He sucked hard one last time before moving on. He undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties.

Sakura bit her lip and failed her legs weakly. Sasuke paid no attention as he parted her folds and rubbed the pad of his thumb on her clit. He flicked it, teasingly, watching her bit down on her lip, refusing to enjoy what he was doing to her body.

Sasuke placed the tip of his index finger in her opening, his thumb still gliding around her clit in a circular motion. He slowly circled his finger around her opening, causing Sakura to whimper and rock her hips forward.

"Hmm. You might try to deny that you want this, Sakura, but you body seems to say otherwise." Sasuke brought his finger, soaked with her fluids, up to his lips, and licked them clean. His thumb never once stopped teasing her clit.

He brought his finger back down to her folds. He took his finger and rubbed it along her slit.

"What do you what Sakura?" he asked, smirking, "What do you want me to do?"

He continued running his finger along her lips, occasionally dipping into her. Sakura tipped her head back, her chest heaving up and down.

"What do you want Sakura?" he repeated, brushing against her swollen lips at her opening.

Sakura whimpered and bucked towards his finger.

"I want to hear you beg, Sakura. Beg for it."

Sakura twisted her head away. There was no way she was gonna beg! No way she was going to degrade herself that low!

Sasuke's smirk widened. He pushed his finger in all the way, added another finger, and slid them in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Sakura whimpered again and arched towards him, he just held her hips down and continued.

When she started to get close, Sasuke stopped and switched to stroking her clit until she calmed down. Then he started up again.

Sakura couldn't take it for very long.

"P—please! Sas—Sasuke please!"

"Please what, my little blossom?"

Sakura let out a low moan. "Please! F—fuck me Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke added in a third finger and pumped them furiously in and out of her, creating as much friction as he could against her silky smooth walls. He pushed his fingers in, impossibly deeper, rougher.

Sakura arched and rocked her hips forward. "Oh! Oh Sasuke! Sasuke!" The tight ball of pleasure finally exploded, and she went limp.

When she floated back down, she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's smirking face hovering just inches over her own. He leaned down and kissed her, this time she let him.

Sasuke sat back and disposed of his own clothes before laying himself back on top of her. He kissed her sweetly before entering her.

Sakura's breath hitched. His long, hard length filled her up completely, perfectly. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper.

He pulled out so only the very tip was still inside of her. He paused.

"Who do you belong to Sakura?" He purred.

Sakura's half-lidded eyes fluttered up to his, she licked her lips before replying.

"You", she breathed.

Sasuke thrust into her so hard she saw stars. He pulled out again.

"Who do you need, Sakura?"

"You", she moaned, earning her another hard thrust.

"And who is the only one that can give you this much pleasure, Sakura?"

"You!"

Her hips rose up to meet his. Sasuke picked up the pace and took her hard and fast as Sakura arched off the bed every time he thrust.

Sakura threw her head back and screamed his name simultaneously as he stiffened and growled out hers.

Sasuke pulled out and, not wanting to squish her, rolled off to the side of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tucked her head under his chin, and held her close. He nuzzled her hair and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Sasuke", she murmured, "I love you."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her passionately. His arms tightened around her, and he pulled her closer against his body. His unspoken 'I love you'.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long they've been lying there, together. She wanted to never leave the bed, leave Sasuke's big strong protective arms that were around her waist.

"Sasuke, baby, I have to go make dinner." She whispered, regretfully.

"Hn."

His arms loosened around her waist. She kissed him before climbing out of his embrace. She gathered up her clothes and started pulling them on. Sasuke pulled on his boxers before lying back down to watch her dress.

As she bent down to pull up her panties and pants, Sasuke playfully smacked her rump. She whipped around to glare at him, a blush spreading across her face.

He raised an eyebrow and watched her flush into a deeper shade of red, gentleness craved into his features.

"I'll see you after dinner", he mused, "I think it might be time for my physical exam."

Sakura giggled in surprise before slipping out of the room.


End file.
